


When His Guard Is Down

by DevilChild101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Please Forgive me, This Is STUPID, and really bad crack, every chapter will have at least one song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild101/pseuds/DevilChild101
Summary: Clint walks in on Tony singing and dancing, nothing usual except, this wasn't his usual classic rock: it was Bruno Mars.AKA: Tony has a wide range of music he plays when no one is watching. Oh Look! Everyone is watching.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint was the first one to find out.

He went down to Tony’s workshop to tell him about an idea about his new arrows; he thought about a way to call his arrows back after a mission for easy clean up, and found Tony fixing one of his suits. While dancing and singing as Bruno Mars  _ That's What I Like  _ play over the speakers.

The suit was standing and open as if waiting for its’ owner to get it and Tony was kneeling in front of it and fixing something in the hatch. “ _ -ything you want, just to put a smile on it/ you deserve it baby, you deserve it all/ and I'm gonna give it to you~ _ ” Tony sang  before he stood up and twirled to the tool table next him, “ _ Gold jewelry shining so bright /strawberry champagne on ice/lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like.. _ ” 

He picked up the bracelets for the Iron Man suit and put them on as he continued to sing. “ _ Sex by the fire at night _ ” was sung with a pelvic thrust  _ “Silk sheets and diamonds all white _ ” was sung has he backed away from the suit and moved his wrist in a quick twitch “ _ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _ ” was sung angrily since he didn’t get the reaction he was hoping for.

Clint was frozen in place by the open door,jaw dropped. What is he witnessing right now? Should he call out to him? Clint quietly walked back into the hallway where Tony could still be heard but not seen. 

He inhaled. 

He could hold this over Tony’s head for weeks, he remembers last time he found a secret of Tony's (he sleeps in Captain America shield pajama pants. He burnt them in front of everyone after Clint showed the team the pictures he took). His showers may no longer be ice cold, but Steve’s workout program for him is still stalking him from his nightmares. It’s probably best not to repeat that situation again so soon.

He exhaled.

Clint took a peek in the doorway at Tony again. “- _ ou want it, girl come and get it/ All this is here for you _ ” He seems happier, the suit is closed back up and is being carefully polished by the man, “ _ Tell me, baby, tell me, tell me, baby/ What you tryna do~ _ ”. Clint nodded and turned back further down the hall till he can barely hear the music.

He can just embarrass him with this next month.

With a smile, he started to run back to the workshop yelling: “Hey, Tony! I got this great idea, something to even rival your genius!” Before he made it back to the doorway, he heard the music change to the middle of the song  _ Back in Black  _ and Tony’s voice changed to fit the current song. Tony looked up at him when he walked into the room. “As if your birdbrain can come up with anything beyond basic intelligence.”

Make that 2 weeks. He’ll embarrass him in 2 weeks, just for that comment. “ Aww you’re just saying that ‘cause you’ll be jealous that you didn’t come up with it first.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! If not, I understand. I'll probably regret reading this too.
> 
> If you have an idea (be it a song or situation) that sounds fun or stupid that you would like to see in this ...horrible, horrible story of mine; feel free to write in the comments! If i like it, I'll write it and title the chapter after you or something.
> 
> Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of plot > The actual song = This chapter

Natasha was the next one to find out about Tony’s secret.

The team came back from a week long mission which had everyone tired for different reasons. Bruce was tired because he was Hulk for the last 48 hours. He immediately fell to sleep as soon as his butt touched the chair. Thor was tired because of magic. Evil Not-As-Bad-As-Loki-But-Still-Really-Bad type of magic. Clint was tired because of he had been fighting with all his energy for the last 3 days and has a few injuries like a cut down his leg and both arms being very, very sore and a pulled muscle in his back (Nat says he's just being a baby). Natasha isn’t tried from the battle. Well she is but the leaders arguing is more tiresome in her opinion. Steve was tired because his shields’ straps were cut and it was harder to use his shield if he can't grab it the way he wants. He's also mad at Tony at for acting as a shield after his was blasted out of his hands. The blast nearly got through the armor and he had a feeling Tony knew it was going to do that.Tony is basically the walking dead in his suit, but if Steve could just drop how reckless he was, it could have been better. He could have been sleeping for once in the last 168 hours that wasn't a short 15-40 minute nap. Bruce would have been proud if he wasn't snoring over in the corner.

The argument lasted the whole 2 hour ride back to the tower and switched from Tony's reckless to Steve's own reckless then to how none of this would have happened if Steve would have just let Tony take a look at his shield. That last part lasted the last hour of the trip. Right before touchdown on the rooftop landing pad, Natasha yelled at the both of them. “For god's sake, Steve! Let him play with your shield-"

“I'm not going to play with-" Tony tried to interrupt but was silenced by a glare.

“-and Tony, if you say one more word, I'll test out my improved widow bites on  _ you . _ ”

Tony raised his hands in mock surrender followed by the motion of zipping his mouth shut. With a sigh, she followed everyone off the jet (Its was Thor's turn to carry Bruce). “You'll have the shield in your workshop in the morning, for now, let's just go to bed.”

Steve couldn't protest against Nat whens she's angry at him, so he nodded his head in agreement and defeat. The next morning, he woke to his shield missing from the wall he leans it on and tries not to worry about what Tony could do it. 

_ I thought he said he wasn't going to play with it.  _ Natasha thought to herself as she walks in on Tony testing out the straps he added onto the shield by throwing it around and letting a suit catch it. Beyonce’s  _ Upgrade U  _ was blaring through the speakers as he lip sync (or the music was louder than his actual singing) the lyrics. She watched the scene for another second before leaving. She'll make sure to get it after he's done having his fun and she has to put it back in Steve's room before he has an aneurysm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! If not, I understand. I'll probably regret reading this too.
> 
> If you have an idea (be it a song or situation) that sounds fun or stupid that you would like to see in this ...horrible, horrible story of mine; feel free to write in the comments! If i like it, I'll write it and title the chapter after you or something.
> 
> Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A okay plot ~ The actual song = This chapter

Bruce was the third team member to find out.

Bruce wasn’t surprised by seeing Tony in his lab. In fact, Tony shows up in his lab so often, he wonders if the former CEO regrets building the lab two floors away from each other. Well,he did that as a promise in order to get Bruce to move into the Tower. Tony just wants to be with his ScienceBro ™ . 

Bruce wasn’t surprised by Tony singing in his lab. It’s not as a common occurrence as him showing up, but he had been witness to Tony’s loud taste in music when he has an idea of an invention underway and is of need of the equipment in Bruce’s lab. He always has spare ear buds hidden in there for these moments. 

Bruce was surprised by Tony dancing across his lab. He looked too focused to even notice Bruce standing there. He was dancing to the song  _ The Elements _ by Tom Lehrer and singing the lyrics loudly and without shame. “ _ There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium/ And boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium/ And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium/ And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium, and barium. _ ” Tony then did a quick skip across the room to different lab equipment as the short instrumental played. He continued singing as he did his research, often shaking his hips on beat and mumbling the lyrics when he's focused on his task. 

Bruce's’ surprise quickly turn to enjoyment. He leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed and watched Tony have his fun. With a quick twirl to another equipment nearby, he typed on the keyboard and tapped his toe to each word he sung. “T _ here's sulfur, californium and fermium, berkelium/ And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium/ And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc and rhodium/ And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin and sodium. _ ”

Tony printed out what he was working on and strutted to the center of the room as he finished the song with his revised lyrics “ _ These are the only ones that Tom Lehrer knew from Harvard/  _ _ And there are be many others, and one I’ve rediscovered. _ ” The song ended and Tony reviewed the paper in his hand. “Hey J? Where’s Bruce? I thought you said that he was on his-”   
“I’m right here, Tony.” He said as he walked into the lab. 

Tony’s smile tighten as he turned towards Bruce. “Hey Brucie! Can you tell me how long you’ve been there?”

Bruce takes the paper out of his hand, knowing it was printed out of his benefit anyway. Like Steve, Bruce likes to see things on paper. Unlike Steve, bruce can easily read the same thing on hologram. Paper is to help keep him calm, like grounding if he gets upset.He walks to the computer. “Oh, just long enough.”

“And how long was that?”

Bruce stops and thinks for a moment. “You know, if you being Iron Man suddenly falls through, you'll be a great singer. I can see it now.” Bruce said as he turns to face Tony. “The new big triple threat: Singer, Inventor and Dancer.”

The tension swiftly fell from Tony's face seeing that his friend wasn't going to judge him on his embarrassing moment. “ Well I always dreamt of being in Hollywood and run Christopher Walken for his money.”

“Why him?”

“He seems like a easy target.”

Bruce laughed as he went back to the computer. “Hey JARVIS, play  _ She Blinded Me With Science. _ ”

 

The rest of the time in the lab was spent on work and trying to outdo each other in songs related to science. Maybe we all need a ScienceBro ™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! If not, I understand. I'll probably regret reading this too.
> 
> If you have an idea (be it a song or situation) that sounds fun or stupid that you would like to see in this ...horrible, horrible story of mine; feel free to write in the comments! If i like it, I'll write it and title the chapter after you or something.
> 
> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! If not, I understand. I'll probably regret reading this too.
> 
> If you have an idea (be it a song or situation) that sounds fun or stupid that you would like to see in this ...horrible, horrible story of mine; feel free to write in the comments! If i like it, I'll write it and title the chapter after you or something.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
